In a scenario, a wireless communication device that includes a subscriber identity module may read data of a subscriber identity module card of the subscriber identity module, select a mobile radio communication network based on information of the subscriber identity module card and register at the selected mobile radio communication network. It may be desirable to provide a communication device and a method that may select and register at the mobile radio communication network fast and reliable.